The Solo Twins adventures..
by LtSticks
Summary: Just another ordinary adventure in the lives of the Solo twins...lol... PG for some suggestions lol..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We dont own these characters nor are we making profit. This is 4 fun!! This was written by me and Miss_Jaina.  
  
Chapter 1: A planet called Zerobat, deep in the Outer Rim Territories.   
Jacen and Jaina Solo, the Jedi twins, have taken refuge there in a bid to escape  
from the Yuuzhan Vong forces. And here our story begins....  
  
(The story begins approaching a building deep in the wilderness of Zerobat. Voices can be heard clearly  
in the house, and it seems as if someone is having an argument...)  
  
Jaina: No.  
Jacen:(whining) But Jaina...  
Jaina: No.  
Jaina: You are NOT flying when we get out of here.  
Jaina: U c what u did when we landed??  
Jacen: It was only a stratch..  
Jaina: (shouts) A SCRATCH????  
Jacen: Jeez...*mumbles* women..  
Jaina: What did u say??  
Jaina: *mumbles* men...  
Jacen: Pweese let me fly Jaya! I'll be good I swear!   
Jaina: U fly like a drunken lunatic...and thats worse than Dad!!   
Jacen: I'd like to hear u tell Dad that..   
Jaina: Like he'd do anything to me   
Jacen: You just love to flaunt that he likes you better.   
Jaina: *smirk*   
Jaina: I'M his little ickle girl!! HIS PRINCESS!! *grins*   
Jacen: And damn Anakin has to be Mom's favorite...   
Jaina: Well he's dead now, u can take his place.   
Jacen: Never thought of it that way.  
Jaina: That's why I'm the brains you fool   
Jacen: oh yeh....*stares into space*   
Jaina: *mumbles* Dumbass   
Jacen: What'd ya say?   
Jaina: Nothing.  
Jacen: Hmmm...  
Jaina: *puzzled look*   
Jacen: Anyway...we need to sort out where to go next..  
Jaina: well there is that cool bar....   
Jacen: Where I could meet girls?   
Jaina: We've been over this, no girl wants you   
Jacen: You are so mean to me   
Jaina: You're too....   
Jacen: What? Just say it   
Jaina: Annoying   
Jaina: Too JACEN   
Jacen: Hmph   
Jacen: You like Anakin better dont you?   
Jaina: He's dead   
Jacen: You used to   
Jacen: o yeh i 4got   
Jaina: Idiot   
Jaina: *under breath* I should have been an only child   
Jaina: Anyway...  
Jacen: So u and me are gonna have FUN tonite!  
Jaina: Oh boy..  
Jacen: *dancing really lame*   
Jaina: We must have been switched at birth, there's just no way....   
Jaina: As a concerned citizen I cannot let you do that in public   
  
  
*a few hours later in a DARK alley...wooo!*   
Jacen: Man that was FUN!!!   
Jaina: I sense...Vong   
Jacen: No way, not here   
Jaina: Shut up and lets get out of here   
*DUH DUH DUH!!*   
Vong Warrior: There they are   
Jaina: F***!!!   
Jacen: Uh-oh   
Second Warrior: *uses bio weapon to put them to sleep*   
Jacen: I feel woosy   
Jaina: I always knew u couldnt handle ur booze   
*Vong drag them away*   
  
*TWO DAYS LATER ABOARD VONG WORLDSHIP*   
Jaina: Shit my head hurts   
Jacen: Well what nice accommodations we have   
Jaina: Shut up   
Jacen: Hey dont have a go at me about this.   
Jacen: *Han Solo look* ITS NOT MY FAULT!   
Jaina: *Mara death look* Don't f*** with me   
Jacen: *shrinks back* Yes ma'am.  
Jaina: We gotta get out of here...   
*door to cell opens* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our young heroes are in the cell, when the door opens...*cue cheesy action film music*  
  
*enter Vong Warrior*  
Jacen: uh...hi  
Jacen:*gets elbowed by an angry sister*  
Jacen: Ouch!  
Jaina: Serves u right. We're prisoners in here, not contestants for the most polite Jedi award.  
Jacen: oh yeh.  
Jaina: *sigh* Why me??  
Vong warrior: You Jeedai, come with me.  
Jacen: Uh...ok.  
Jaina: WHAT IS IT WITH MEN!!  
Vong and Jacen: *stares at Jaina*  
Vong: *to Jacen* Whats up with her?  
Jacen: *whispers to Vong* I think its PMS  
Vong and Jacen: *yuck looks*  
Vong: *brings Jaina and Jacen before shapers*   
Shaper: Good, you have them, leave us   
Vong: *leaves*   
Jacen: Hi! I'm Jacen!  
Jaina:*kicks him in the shin*   
Jaina: *holds head in hands*   
Jacen: *jumps around* Owwwww   
Jaina: How many times do I have to tell u..   
Jacen: I love you   
Jaina: Shut up   
Jaina: *slaps him*   
Shaper: *looks Jaina over* Hmmm....nice   
Jaina: ugh...  
Jacen: That's Jaina, she has...issues   
Jaina: Jacen....   
Shaper: *looks over Jacen* You're the better looking one definitely...  
Jacen: Um...thanks...   
Jaina: You must be fruity...  
Shaper: Quite a tongue she's got, we'll send her to the Warmaster. A night with him will straighten her out   
Jaina: Ugh no, not with that minger!! Got anyone else?   
Shaper: We're going to make Yuuzhan-Jedi out of you yet   
Jaina and Jacen: *look at each other*   
Jaina: Oh, how nice  
Jacen: Wow...look whos talking now!   
Jaina: I was BEING sarcastic   
Jacen: Oh...arent u always??   
Jaina: *slaps Jacen again*  
Jaina: Watch your mouth   
Shaper: *takes Jacen's arm and drags him away*   
Jacen: Jaina!!! HELP!   
Jaina: *smirks* Bye-bye Jacen   
Another Shaper: *knocks Jaina in the head and drags her away*   
  
*just then* A ship comes out of hyperspace   
  
MEANWHILE, JACEN IS TAKEN TO A DARK ROOM   
  
Jacen: Get..get off me!!!  
1st Shaper: Isn't he cute? He has lots of potential  
2nd Shaper: *gives him the are-you-crazy look*   
Jacen: wow really?   
1st Shaper: Yes...now if you agree to cooperate, we can make you greater than everyone else   
Jacen: *thinks*   
Jacen: Well...i have always wanted to show Jaina a thing or 2 about being the best kid..  
1st Shaper: Yes...you could teach her all the lessons she'll ever need. Besides..you could get that Danni Quee girl too   
Jacen: You know her?   
1st Shaper: Of course! Who doesn't?   
2nd Shaper: I thought she was into that Kyp Durron guy..  
Jacen: Grrrrrrr  
1st Shaper: Well! You could get her back and teach Durron some manners!   
Jacen: All right! I'm in!!   
  
*Enter Jaina*  
  
Jaina: Oh no you're not!   
Jacen: Kriff   
Jacen: how'd u get out?   
Jaina: Well..that's quite a story...I'll tell you about when we get home   
Jacen: Um...ok   
Shapers: Sith you're fickle aint ya?   
Jaina: Stop lookin dumb! Get your saber you fool!   
Jacen: *shock*   
Jacen: They said a BAD word!!  
Jacen: I..uh...*whispers in Jaina's ear*   
Jaina: YOU LOST IT!   
Jaina: *bursts into tears*  
Jaina: WHY ME???   
Jacen: *kills Shapers with the Force by accident*   
Jacen: Wow...I'm good   
Jaina: Yeah right   
Jaina: I could do that in my sleep.   
Jacen: Well you did turn to the dark side..   
Jacen: *glares*   
Jaina: Come on! We're leaving!!   
Jacen: *follows Jaina, then turns back and waves* Nice meeting you!   
Jaina: They're dead Jace....they wont notice   
Jacen: Well, it never hurts to be polite. That's why Mom hate you, you have no manners.   
The twins walk around the ship*   
Jaina: No fair   
Jaina: Dont bring her into this   
Jacen: Well its tru...hey theres a ship!   
Jacen: Well...the Little Princess isn't so high and mighty now! HA!   
Jaina: Whaaa?   
Jacen: *jumping up and down* LOOKIE A SHIP!!!!  
Jaina: *joins in*  
Jaina: Yes! *hugs Jacen* I love you so much right now!   
Jacen: Who would have believed it   
Jaina: *smiles* I don't even care right now!   
Jaina: Lets go!   
*Get into ship*   
Jacen: Ooooookaaay!   
Jacen: Um Jaina?   
Jaina: What?   
Jacen: Can u fly this thing?   
Jaina: Sure I can! I flew that one ship...   
Jacen: Okay! Let's punch it Jaya!   
*Ship breaks down as Jaina keys in sublights*   
Jaina: I take it back   
Jacen: *in hysterical laughter*   
Jaina: Shut up! Go find me a good Vong ship!   
Jaina: *Slaps panel*   
*Ship works again*   
*The twins are thrown out of their seats as the ship starts up*   
Jacen: oOoOo!! It's like the Falcon!   
Jaina: See? I CAN fly anything!!  
Jacen: Sure....Well, um..where we going?   
Jaina: I wonder if the hyperdrives anything like the Falcon   
Jaina: We'd be going nowhere then   
Jacen: Well..check!   
Jaina:*punches in co-ordinates and engages hyperdrive*   
*hyperdrive fails*   
Jacen: That sucks...   
Jaina:*curses in 15 languages*   
Jacen: Can u fix it?  
Jaina: I think so. I wish Ani was here...   
Jacen: *begins to cry* You do like him better!   
Jaina: *joins in howling*   
*Another ship comes*   
Jacen: Jaya! Look!   
*Opens comm channel*   
The crew of the other ship can hear Jaina howling   
Jacen: Hi! Could you gives us a hand?   
Jacen: Are you a good ship, or a bad ship?   
Kyp: I spose so, Solo. Whats that noise?   
Jacen: Jaina   
Kyp: What have you done to her you monster?   
Jacen: Nothing...   
Jacen: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
Jacen: Jaina   
Kyp: Put my honey bunny on, let me talk to her   
Jacen: Honey bunny?   
Jaina: KYPPY!!   
Kyp: Hey sweetie. What happened?   
Jaina: There was a BIG BAD Vong guy....   
Kyp: You poor thing, Jacen was no help was he?   
Jacen: Oh here comes the melodramatic female speech   
Jaina: Hold on, Kyppy, I gotta go kick Jacen   
*Kyp hears yells*   
Jaina: All right, I'm back  
Jacen: Dog   
Kyp: WHAT DID U CALL HER?   
Jacen: I didnt call HER one..   
Jaina: Can you help us?   
Kyp: Anything for u honeybunch  
Jacen: Yay!   
Kyp: Shut up you  
Jaina: Can we come over now?   
Kyp: Yeh just keep ur brother on a leash  
Kyp: I only have one extra room...  
Jaina: *grins*   
Jacen: What does that mean? Are you implying something?  
Jaina: Oh, nothing  
Kyp: We wont leave you behind, loser boy   
Kyp: You'll just have to sleep in a storage closet  
Jacen: Umm...ok   
Kyp: Unless Jaina wants to give up her room...   
Jaina: *grins even more*   
Jaina: You know Kyp, I dont mind..   
Jacen: Jainy please!!! I don't wanna sleep in a closet!   
Jacen: *hugs Jaina so tight she cant breathe*   
Jaina: Weeeeeeeeeeeeelll..  
Kyp: Come on, sweetum, Jacen deserves a bed...   
Jaina: *grins evilly*  
Jacen: *on his knees begging*  
Jaina: Oh, alright then!  
Jacen: YAY!!  
Kyp: YAY!!  
Jacen: Whats he so happy about??  
Jaina: *smirk* nothing..  
Kyp: Anyway, are you 2 coming over??  
Twins: YEP!!  
  
*Later on the ship*  
  
Jacen: So where are we headed?  
Kyp: We're going to the Unknown Regions to meet Colonel Fel/  
Jaina: oOoOoOo!!  
  
*the ship speeds off into hyperspace* 


End file.
